


Home Sweet Home

by smarshtastic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jesse McCree, Comfort Sex, Home, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: Jesse blinks again then sits up suddenly, nearly knocking Gabe in the chin as he does so. He can’t have lost track of time that badly. How long was he asleep? On the nightstand, he spots a little wrapped box of chocolates - the pink and red paper unmistakably festive.---After a failed mission, Jesse comes back to Gabe, only to realize he's forgotten the holiday.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/gifts).



> This marks my 50th (!) Overwatch fic! I've been hard at work on a couple of long fics (and some femslash for February), but I'd been sitting on this one for a while and couldn't pass up the saccharine call of Valentine's day. If you're interested in more Valentine content, check out the most recent iteration of [McReyes Week](https://twitter.com/mcreyesweek), starting tomorrow! 
> 
> Many thanks, as always, to [fabrega](https://twitter.com/carithlee) for her betaing and constant encouragement ♥ 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://wictorwictor.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/smarshtastic)!

It had been a long, long day. A long couple of weeks, actually - Jesse had been out on an assignment that felt like it was never going to end. Everything that could go wrong did. They lost people, they lost evidence, and they lost the trail of the criminals they were tracking. Stubbornly, Jesse had tried to keep pushing forward, but it was like beating his head against a wall. At some point - as much as he hates to admit failure - he had to call it. So he did. 

Jesse trudges from the hangar to the officers’ quarters. He’s tired, so tired. He needs a long, hot shower, a huge meal or three, and to sleep for a week - in no particular order. Jesse pauses outside of Gabe’s door and keys in the code. The door slides open, but the room is dark and cold. Something in Jesse’s chest tightens and his heart sinks. Jesse drops his bag just inside the door and flips on the lights. He hadn’t heard back from Gabe since he called off the mission, but he did expect Gabe to be at the base when he got back. 

Trying not to feel too disappointed, Jesse kicks off his boots and peels off his clothes as he makes his way to the bathroom. If Gabe’s not here, then Jesse will make the best of it. He turns the water in the shower up as hot as he can stand it. The small bathroom fills with steam as Jesse steps under the stream. The shower isn’t particularly big by any stretch of the imagination, but it feels, somehow, too big without Gabe crowding in close behind him. Jesse closes his eyes and lets the water wash away the failed remains of the mission. 

He doesn’t linger as long as he would like - it doesn’t quite feel the same without having Gabe there. Jesse turns off the water, wraps himself in a towel, and pads back into the bedroom. He rifles through Gabe’s drawers for a clean pair of underwear and one of Gabe’s old, soft SEP t-shirts. He doesn’t have it in him to go down to the cafeteria to scrounge for food, so Jesse collapses into the bed, pulling all the blankets up to his chin. The sheets still smell like Gabe, at the very least. Jesse turns his head into the pillow and breathes in the familiar scent, letting it soothe him. Still, somehow, it’s not quite enough. Thankfully, though, the exhaustion takes over. Jesse falls asleep. 

Jesse wakes some indeterminate time later when the bed dips under the weight of another person. Face smushed into the pillow, Jesse cracks open an eye without lifting his head. Gabe smiles down at him, a little soft, a little sad. He cards a hand through Jesse’s hair. 

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” Gabe says. Jesse reaches up and to drag Gabe down to lie with him. Gabe goes easily, tucking himself into Jesse’s side. Jesse pulls up the covers and wiggles closer. Gabe presses a kiss to his forehead. “Sorry I wasn’t here when you got back.”

“‘Sokay,” Jesse mumbles. He moves around until he can press his face into Gabe’s chest. Gabe drapes an arm over his shoulders. 

“I thought I had more time,” Gabe says. His hand rubs gently between Jesse’s shoulder blades, soothing little circles. Jesse breathes out. This is what he needed. He lets his eyes slip closed again, on the verge of falling back asleep. 

“Uh huh.”

“I had to pick up some things, but when I saw that your transport shuttle had landed -”

That gets Jesse’s attention. He picks up his head and squints at Gabe. “What things?”

“Gifts,” Gabe says. Jesse blinks blandly at him. “Jesse, it’s...” The color creeps into Gabe’s cheeks. “It’s Valentine’s day.”

Jesse blinks again then sits up suddenly, nearly knocking Gabe in the chin as he does so. He can’t have lost track of time that badly. How long was he asleep? On the nightstand, he spots a little wrapped box of chocolates - the pink and red paper unmistakably festive. 

“It’s  _ Valentine’s Day _ ?” he repeats. “Right now?”

“Well, tomorrow. Jesse - it’s okay -”

“I don’t have anything for you,” Jesse says, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I forgot…”

“Hey,” Gabe says, taking Jesse’s face in both of his hands. Jesse drops his own hands into his lap, meeting Gabe’s eyes. Gabe’s expression is kind, warm, the corner of his mouth curled up in a little smile. “It’s okay. I’m just glad you made it back in time.”

“That’s not a real present,” Jesse objects. Gabe kisses him softly, his mustache tickling Jesse’s lip. 

“It’s enough for me,” Gabe says. He pulls away, his expression going serious. “After the way that mission went down, Jesse, it’s enough that you’re home.”

Jesse screws up his face but Gabe kisses him again, then again, sweet little kisses over his lips and jaw that make Jesse melt back into Gabe’s arms. He drops his head to Gabe’s shoulder, all the fight finally going out of him. 

“I’m glad I’m back,” Jesse says into Gabe’s shoulder. 

“I’m glad you’re back too,” Gabe says. He presses a kiss into his hair. “Did you sleep enough?”

Jesse shrugs. Lately, it feels like no amount of sleep is ever enough - and he knows Gabe feels the same way. No use complaining about it. 

“No idea,” he says. 

“Well, it’s late. I need to sleep - you could probably use more rest,” Gabe says. He smiles. “Besides, you sleep better when I’m here.”

Jesse makes a little face, but Gabe’s not wrong. He lets Gabe get up to go brush his teeth - the sound of normal nighttime routines soothing Jesse back to sleep. He’s mostly asleep by the time Gabe slides back into bed, spooning up against Jesse’s back, slinging an arm around him and tangling their legs together. Gabe presses a kiss to the back of Jesse’s neck. 

“Love you, Jesse,” he murmurs. Jesse lets his breath out, the last bits of tension going out of his body. 

“Love you too, Gabe.”

✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* ♥ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Jesse wakes the next morning comfortable and warm. Gabe is breathing into his ear, long, even breaths. It’s relaxing. Jesse can almost forget everything that happened on that stupid mission, can almost forget how bone-tired he still is. For the first time in weeks, Jesse is content. 

He shifts a little, trying not to disturb Gabe, but to no avail. Gabe’s too light of a sleeper. He makes a small rumbling sound in his chest, tightening his arm around Jesse’s waist. 

“Morning,” Gabe says. He drops a kiss to Jesse’s shoulder. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Nowhere,” Jesse says, turning in Gabe’s arms to kiss him properly. Gabe kisses him back, slow and deep, one hand slipping up into Jesse’s hair at the back of his neck. Jesse melts into the touch, his lips parting to let Gabe in, his tongue sweeping into his mouth. 

This is his favorite way to wake up. 

On his side, Jesse wiggles against Gabe. He reaches around to grab a handful of Gabe’s ass and squeezing. 

“Missed you,” Jesse says between kisses. Gabe makes a pleased noise into Jesse’s mouth. 

“Missed you too,” Gabe says. He kisses Jesse again, sloppier this time, needier, his other hand pulling Jesse’s hips in close. Jesse can feel Gabe hardening in his boxers. He presses in as Gabe’s hand guides him, lining up their dicks to press and rub against each other through the thin layers of fabric. “What do you want, Jesse?” Gabe asks, his voice thick and low. He nips at Jesse’s jaw. Jesse shivers a little. 

“Just want you, Gabe,” Jesse says. Gabe nods. His big hands come up and roll Jesse over, so his back is to Gabe’s front. Jesse grinds back against Gabe’s hips, already eager for what’s to come. Gabe keeps one hand on Jesse’s hip as he reaches behind him for the nightstand. Jesse hears the cap on the bottle of lube pop open. He presses back more. 

“Easy,” Gabe says into Jesse’s ear. “I got you.”

Gabe pulls the back of Jesse’s underwear down enough to expose his ass and then Jesse feels two cool, slick fingers skate between his cheeks. He cants his hips back, chasing the touch. He loves the way Gabe’s fingers feel - thick and calloused - as they press against his hole, circling and pressing gently before they slide into him. It’s been a long time. Gabe’s fingers feel huge, but he takes it slow, working Jesse open with small, deliberate movements of his hand as his lips press kisses and praises into the back of Jesse’s neck. 

“So good, Jesse,” Gabe murmurs. “So good for me. Let me take care of you. You’ve done so much.”

Jesse lets out a little moan as Gabe’s fingers find his prostate. He feels Gabe smile against his neck and then his fingers press and rub into it, making sparks pop in front of Jesse’s eyes. 

“Yeah - Gabe, just like that - yeah, fuck -” Jesse babbles. He rocks back into Gabe’s hand, his cock still trapped in the front of his underwear and straining against the fabric. Gabe adds another finger carefully, stretching Jesse open as he spreads his fingers. 

“Good?”

“Don’t stop, Gabe, don’t you fucking stop -”

Gabe chuckles. It rumbles low in his chest - Jesse can feel it in his spine. Gabe withdraws his fingers. Jesse clenches against the emptiness, but it doesn’t last for long; Gabe presses the blunt tip of his cock against his hole. 

“Do it, Gabe, c’mon - fuck me,  _ fuck _ \- !”

Jesse’s cry is cut off as Gabe thrusts into him with one long, smooth thrust of his hips. He goes breathless, his throat working to make a noise as Gabe’s thick cock fills him up. Gabe holds there, flush against Jesse’s hips, just for a moment, before he pulls back and thrust in again, then again, then again. 

Finally, Jesse draws enough air back into his lungs to cry out. He grabs at Gabe’s hand on his hip, clutching at his fingers, his other hand reaching back to grab whatever part of Gabe he can reach from this angle. He needs Gabe close - as close as he can get him; he needs to feel Gabe inside him and all around him. He feels safe, this way. Protected. Loved. 

Gabe fucks into Jesse with an intense, unrelenting pace. It’s not necessarily fast, but steady, hardly giving Jesse a chance to catch his breath. He’s wrapped up in Gabe’s arms, stretched open on his dick, and loving every moment of it. Gabe pants into Jesse’s ear, his breath hot, murmuring praises between soft grunts and moans. Jesse goes pliant, practically limp. 

“Yeah, Gabe, please,  _ please _ ,” he breathes. “Don’t stop.”

Gabe’s hand sneaks around his hip and down into the front of Jesse’s underwear. The touch of his hand around Jesse’s dick practically makes him jump. He moans, torn between pressing back against Gabe’s hips or thrusting into his palm. 

“That’s right, Jesse,” Gabe says, his voice husky. “Go on, come for me. Come on, do it. Come for me, Jesse.”

Jesse whimpers. He arches into Gabe’s hand and comes hard, all the pent up tension bursting out of him in one intense orgasm. He clenches hard around Gabe’s dick, shuddering. Gabe strokes him through it until he’s trembling against him. 

“Good - that’s so good, Jesse,” Gabe says. He lets go of Jesse’s softening cock and takes Jesse’s hips in both hands, his forehead pressed against the back of Jesse’s neck so he can watch his cock split Jesse open. Jesse feels fucked out, sapped of all his energy. He lets Gabe fuck into him as hard as he wants, clenching around his dick until he feels Gabe’s hips stutter against his ass. “Fuck - Jesse, I’m gonna -”

Gabe’s dick twitches and he presses in as deep as he can go, making a little whimper fall from Jesse’s mouth. 

Finally, finally, Gabe stills. He gathers Jesse up close, his softening dick slipping free with a gush of warmth. Jesse doesn’t care; he tucks himself up into Gabe’s arms, letting his eyes slide closed again. Gabe kisses the corner of his mouth. 

“Okay?” Gabe asks. Jesse nods, his eyes still closed. 

“‘M glad I made it home for Valentine’s,” he says. “Even though I forgot.”

Gabe kisses him sweetly. 

“The best gift I could ask for,” Gabe says. Jesse makes a face, but Gabe leans away, taking Jesse’s chin his hand so he can look him in the eye. “I’m serious, Jesse. That mission was a shitshow.”

Jesse shakes his head a little. “It’s fine. I’m here now.”

Gabe kisses him again, lingering there, holding him close. Jesse melts into his touch, letting his breath out in a sleepy, sated sigh. He thinks, fleetingly, that he doesn’t deserve someone so good to him - someone who is always there for him, someone who takes care of him. But then Gabe kisses him again and Jesse remembers how lucky he is. He kisses Gabe back, tangling his limbs with Gabe’s. 

“I’m glad,” Gabe murmurs. He presses his forehead against Jesse’s. 

“Me too,” Jesse breathes. “Me too.”


End file.
